Changing Fate
by Ticklesivory
Summary: Obidala! In this story, a teenage Anakin is experiencing visions, but decides to do something positive to change them.
1. Chapter 1

**Changing Fate**

Prologue

Screams of anguish, a face distorted in terrible pain, dark eyes filled with tears, a sweet voice begging for help -- his help, send Padawan Skywalker flying out of bed in a cold sweat. The dream has been the same for the past four years, ever since his twelfth naming day. This time though, something was different. The vision was much more clear, in color, sound, and voice.

And the ending, the ending was horrific.

He could not recall ever before experiencing the entire dream to its conclusion, but this night, for some reason, this night the vision was complete, its message evident.

Senator Padme Amidala would die.

Not by his hand, but more due to his negligence. Somehow, by his own actions, Anakin would be responsible for Padme's demise.

His actions, his negligence, his responsibility, since it happens during their marriage.

Marriage. Anakin has trouble wrapping his sixteen-year-old mind around the idea, but he knows enough of the Force -- or what Master Obi-Wan has taught him of the Force -- not to ignore these visions. However, he also recalls the words of his mentor, Yoda, who claims the future is always changing.

Which is exactly what Anakin is hoping for. Changing the future. He'll save his friend, Padme, by altering this vision. As drastically as he can.

And what would be more drastic than making sure Padme marries someone else?

Say....someone like....his own Master? That would be drastic enough.

Anakin lays back down, going over the idea in his mind, visualizing Padme and Obi-Wan together, happily bonded, possibly even with a family, and suddenly, the dark cloud of the Force surrounding him lifts, and the heavy weight upon his shoulders vanishes. Padawan Skywalker smiles and soon drifts into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

"Hold still, Padawan."

Hold still! How can he hold still when the world just outside the door is turning upside down? When innocents are being injured, even dying? They should be out there helping them. That's what they came to Rutan for in the first place. Without Jedi intervention, the inhabitants would simply exterminate themselves, all out of hatred for one another. No political disagreements, no war over resources or boundaries. The two different races on the planet simply don't like each other.

"It's just a scratch, Master," Anakin points out while Obi-Wan Kenobi applies Force healing to his leg.

"You should know better than to rush into an unstable environment. When are you going to learn?"

"But that youngling was…"

"Well away from danger," Obi-Wan interrupts, his voice laced with the slightest irritation. "The collapse of that wall didn't injure anyone but you."

"I'm sorry," Anakin sincerely admits. He tries, really tries to imitate Master Obi-Wan, but sometimes it seems an impossible task. The man is so….damn perfect! He never loses his temper, never says anything he regrets. He could be the holoposter representation of the Jedi.

On the other hand, that's all he is. An esteemed Jedi Master. Anakin has never seen him have any fun…with anyone. Outside of the Jedi Order, it's obvious his Master doesn't have a life.

"You must learn to think. Trust in the Force and stop allowing your emotions to control your actions."

"Yes, Master."

"There. That should do it."

Anakin checks his leg, pleased to see the bleeding has stopped and the cut has been neatly knitted together. He's not sure if he'll ever reach the level of Force manipulation his Master holds. It requires too much patience.

The distinct spattering sound of a blast grenade occurs just outside of the warehouse his Master has drug him into. Anakin hurriedly replaces his boot.

"We'll stay here until the Kudana pass by," Obi-Wan whispers while shadows of the tall, thin beings cross beneath the doorway.

"Master? What do you do for fun when we're home?"

As expected, the look which his Master casts him is dubious to say the least. "What?"

"I mean, when we're between missions, when I'm hanging out with my friends. What do you do with your time?"

"I have hobbies."

Now, it's Anakin's turn to be suspicious. "Hobbies! Like what?"

"Uhm…..reading. I like to read."

Anakin's lip curls in disbelief as he follows his Master's lead and carefully creeps toward the back of the warehouse, being sure to stay in the shadows. "Those philosophy texts you read, Master are not what I would consider a pleasurable past-time. You need to get out more. I was thinking, with the winter season coming on, maybe we could go to the Solstice Celebration this year."

"I thought you would've learned your lesson in that as well, Padawan," Obi-Wan answers without slowing down or turning around, and the Padawan fights the urge to roll his eyes.

"That was two years ago, Master! How was I to know Delphonians consider dancing part of their mating ritual? Believe me, I won't let it happen again. I was just…"

The young Jedi pauses as his Master bids him quiet. Beyond the gated opening ahead of them are gathered a small crowd, and it's too dark to discern if they are Kudana or Rutanians. As Jedi, they are not allowed to take sides, but negotiations had been going much smoother with the Rutanians, until, of course, the Kudana blew their meeting house into bits.

Anakin lowers the pitch of his voice as much as he can. He has to pursue this. There's no going back. Lives are at stake! "I'd like for us to go. That's all."

"Can't we discuss this another time?" Obi-Wan replies, calling his lightsaber into his hand.

No. They can't. Anakin mimicks his Master's actions. "Just promise me, Master. Promise me we'll go to the celebration. It'll be fun."

"Yes, yes. Whatever, Padawan. Right now, I want you to focus on the Force. Those are the Kudana ahead, and I'm afraid they've spotted us."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

There actually is a benefit to getting injured during a mission.

Down-time.

The council has granted the team of Kenobi-Skywalker a two ten-day leave, which is perfect because that particular length of time will include the solstice season. And now, there's no excuse for Master Obi-Wan not to take him to the celebration.

There's only one thing left to do, and that's to make sure Senator Amidala attends as well.

When Anakin left the Temple this evening, his Master was following his usual at-home routine – which consists of hiding out in their apartment, his nose stuck in some stuffy datatext. This evening it was the exciting adventure about the foundational identities of early Core Worlds.

Anakin could care less. He completed his studies last cycle. The real lessons of life were learned out in the field. In the short seven years since coming to the Jedi Temple, he's learned at least that much. Only experience will teach him what he needs to know and the Force will guide in him what to do.

As it's doing right at this very moment, when his feet step off the public transport and carry Anakin across the walkway to the building where Padme Amidala lives.

He's unexpected, but the few times he's visited, never has he been unwelcome. Senator Amidala has always been nothing but kind to him, ever since they met on Tatooine when he was nothing more than a slave.

That's why he isn't nervous at all about showing up at Padme's apartment just before curfew. Okay, maybe just a little nervous. He's not sure how she's going to react to his request, or even if she'll be interested.

What if she's totally against the idea? What if she doesn't even like his Master?

Hey, it's possible.

Anakin's hand activates the visitor chime, and he swallows hard when noting a slight tremor to his digits. This might not be such a good idea after all. What if Padme ends up liking him instead? And this is how their tragic future begins in the first place?

Bad, bad idea, Anakin decides, but he doesn't have time to reconsider. The door whisks open and Padme herself stands there, a wide smile spreading across her face.

"Ani? What are you doing here?"

"Good evening, Padme. I, uh, have a favor to ask."

"A favor? Okay. Come on in. Don't just stand out there gawking in the hall."

Padme's apartment is so much different than the Jedi Temple, and especially more so than his home back on Tatooine. The colors, the fabrics, the carpet his boots sink into. It makes him....uncomfortable.

"Would you like something to drink? Perhaps you're hungry?"

Famished, actually. Maybe just a bite....no! Stay focused, Skywalker!

"No thank you. I was wanting to ask, you know since it is the holiday season coming up and all, if you, perhaps, if you were planning on, you know, going to the Celebration this year?"

Smooth. Not intentional, but that should keep her from being attracted to him, Anakin thinks. However, just before Padme turns to walk to the sofa, her small grin has widened into a rather large smile, and Anakin's nervousness goes to warp speed. It takes a moment, but Padme turns, and motions with a hand for him to sit. Anakin doesn't want to sit, but he doesn't want to be rude. He sits.

"Ani, it's awfully sweet of you to ask, but I don't think it would be a good idea for us to attend together. I mean, you're still rather young and I'm..."

Him? She thinks he's asking her out? "No! I mean, no ma'am. I wasn't asking you to go with me. I just didn't want to be there, without a friend present."

"Isn't Obi-Wan going to be there?"

Obi-Wan? Did she just mention his Master? Anakin quickly studies Padme's posture. She appears comfortable, no heightened sense of interest. No dilation of her pupils, no increased pulse rate.

Too bad. She's just curious apparently.

"Yes, but you know my Master. He's doesn't really enjoy these types of functions. He'll probably spend the evening grazing the buffet."

Something happened in Padme's eyes, but she looks down so quickly Anakin can't be sure what it was. Is she blushing? Personally, he couldn't be more embarrassed, and he's ready to call it a night.

"Sorry for barging in on you, Senator."

"You're not going to run off so soon, are you? And stop calling me ma'am and Senator. It's Padme."

"Yes Sen...Padme." Anakin smiles, but then remembers. Not too friendly. "It's almost curfew," he states, quickly rising from the sofa.

"I see," Padme follows him, but not too close. "We wouldn't want Master Kenobi to worry, would we?"

Was that sarcasm? Hard to tell.

"Thanks for the invitation. Don't worry, Ani. I'll be there."

Big relief, until Padme moves closer. She's going to hug him, isn't she?

Quickly, Anakin thrusts forth his hand. Padme looks surprised, but graciously accepts the offering, smiling generously. "I'll see you at the Celebration."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

"Shit! I gotta go!" Anakin exclaims after checking his chrono. He rushes over to grab his cloak and heads across the practice mat toward the exit.

"You're not seriously going to that old-timer's party, are you?" Treel, a Padawan two years younger than Anakin yells out.

"Remember last time?" another chimes in. "You never thought you'd get that purple dye off your…"

"Don't remind me. Yes I'm going. I'll tell you later why. Thanks for the match!" Anakin can hear the two Padawan's lightsabers hum back to life as he leaves the training room in a hurry. He's lost track of time and is not sure he'll be able to get everything done.

He's got to run by the supplier and make sure Obi-Wan's dress tunics are clean, then make sure his Master is clean as well. He needs a shower himself before he finds his own uniform. Next, he has to get his Master to the docking bay and commandeer a cruiser before all the good ones are taken, or who knows what they'll end up driving. Worse case, they'll be forced to flag a public transport, and end up arriving late, smelling like….a public transport.

He makes it to the supplier in record time, flings the dress browns over one shoulder, and turns toward their apartment, when a big, dark-skinned Master steps in front of him.

"Planning on attending the functions tonight, Padawan Skywalker?"

"Yes, Master Windu." As you probably already know. "Are you going as well?"

"Why, yes. I'm in charge of the auction."

Auction? What auction? "What auction, sir? It's been a few years since my Master and I have been to the celebration, but I don't recall any auction."

"It's all Senator Amidala's idea. Proceeds will go toward the Galactic Youngling's Relief Fund."

Anakin's never heard of that charity before and Padme's never mentioned it either. Maybe he and Padme aren't as close as he thought.

Good.

"Sounds like a worthy cause," Anakin states with as maturity as he can. Mace Windu always makes him feel like that little nine-year-old boy from Tatooine.

"It is, although I cannot imagine how the end can possibly justify the means."

"Why do you say that?" And why is Master Windu taking up all his time? What's he up to?

"Apparently, this year, all the male Masters and Senators in attendance will be presented for auction to the highest bidder – to offer their services for the evening. Last year, it was the female species bid upon. I suppose, turnabout is fair play."

"Sounds….interesting." Anakin is miffed. These are more words than Master Windu has spoken to him since he came to Coruscant. "I hope you do well in the auction."

"Oh, I'm disqualified because I'm the auctioneer, but that doesn't mean….Master Kenobi will be present, will he not?"

"Yessir." Anakin's brow knits in confusion.

"Good. That's good."

A smile. It was small, but for a fraction of an instant, Anakin could swear he saw a smile on Mace Windu's face. Amazing.

"I shall see you tonight then. May the Force be with you, young Skywalker."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"It's a skiff."

"Oh, it's more than that, sir. It's a late model BARC passenger transport with hybrid thrusters and liquid oxidizer. They don't make them like this any more, sir."

Lucky for the galaxy.

"The CTN allows more thrust resulting in improved manueverability than earlier models. Excellent for Coruscant traffic."

"It's a skiff," repeats Anakin, who is having difficulty believing that every single cruiser and speeder housed in the Jedi Temple has been taken out. He stares at the antique transport with its flat bottom, open cockpit and seatless interior. "It's not even a J-type. What is it?"

"It's a class-G, sir, and she's a beauty."

Hardly what he would call it. They can't go out in this thing!

"It's fine, Padawan Bastel," Obi-Wan interrupts addressing the deck commander, after having finally made it across the bay. "I'm sure it will deliver us safely where we need to go."

"Master..."

"Perhaps a stroll through Galactic City would be more to your liking, Padawan? Or we can hail a transport. I'm sure at this particular hour, we'll be able to find one quickly enough."

Anakin checks his chrono, frowns, and replaces it back inside his utility pouch. Not a chance. Not at this time of night. There won't be an available transport within a parsec. Walking will take too long, unless they use Force speed....

No. His Master would never allow it. It looks like they're stuck with the skiff.

"We'll take it," Anakin grumbles to the attendant, who looks inordinately pleased with himself.

Manuevering Galactic City traffic in a skiff doesn't improve Anakin's mood, even though Obi-Wan allows him to drive. The sky lanes are bumper to bumper, and the young man is forced to fly at a reduced rate of speed -- not to his liking at all.

It takes a good deal of self control and meditation in order to remain calm during the ride, and especially so while trying to find a space to park. Finally, the two Jedi have landed and are heading toward the Senate building, take a right after the foyer and enter a surprisingly empty lift. Perhaps, they are late after all.

It's then Anakin realizes his Master's hair has been mussed. Most likely during the ride over. Stupid skiff.

Perhaps he can correct things without Obi-Wan realizing it. Just one flick of his finger and that stray lock of hair will slip right back into place.

Anakin's hand inches up, fingers prepared, but before he can reach his goal, his Master's own hand remedies the problem by swiping through the copper-colored locks on its own. A habit Anakin knows his Master only indulges in during times of stress.

Could it be possible his Master is nervous?

"I hear there's supposed to be a record turnout this evening," Anakin creates small talk to test his Master's condition. No perspiration, but Obi-Wan is unusually quiet during the ride up. "And that Master Windu is the Host."

Something that could've been "Why do I let you talk me into these things?" or perhaps "Watto let you walk in two cheese rings" escape his Master's mouth in a grumble just before the lift door slides open. The next statement was much more clear.

"Behave yourself, Padawan."

Anakin hears the words, but is too overwhelmed by the scene in front of him to form a reply. The Grand Hall of the Senate Building has never looked like this before. Strings of twinkling lights are strung from the ridiculously high ceilings and the walls are heavily decorated with greenery and more lights. No telling how much it cost to have that much foliage shipped into Coruscant. The hanging glowlights look like crystal globes and shine like moons above a forest. Chancellor Palpatine obviously spared no expense this year.

Or maybe it was Senator Amidala's idea. Anakin wouldn't be surprised. The woman obviously has a taste for nice things.

In either case, the Hall looks like a wooded palace, but is as crowded as a pirate's cantina.

Galactic reps, politicians, and Jedi are shoulder to shoulder and wall to wall. There is just one person Anakin cares about seeing, though, and he spends the next few moments scanning the mob in search of his Master's future spouse. As soon as he finds her, he can execute his plan.

By the time he's finished, however, Anakin is disappointed to discover Obi-Wan is no longer by his side and has disappeared into the crowd.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Anakin wasn't worried where Obi-Wan had gone. During functions such as this, his Master's actions were driven by one thing: Food.

And from the looks of it, there were plenty to tempt Obi-Wan's palate. The entire rear section of the vast hall was littered with buffet tables all elaborately decorated with colorful selections. And indeed, that was where his Master loitered.

Anakin's attentions therefore, could be focused upon the object of his interest. One, Padme Amidala, who, at the moment was engrossed in conversation with Senator Baldor, both of them having bariccaded themselves near the arched balcony doors.

The young Padawan smiled as he passed by Jedi and politicians, intent on reaching Padme as quickly as possible. Before the auction begins tonight, he has to make Padme understand the importance of winning a bid on his Master. Otherwise, they won't spend the evening together, they won't fall in love, and the entire galaxy will come to its complete and utter destruction!

Okay, maybe nothing that drastic, but Anakin can't help but think this evening is the turning point in saving Padme's life, and he is not going to allow anyone to stop him from reaching her.

Anyone except Master Windu, of course.

"Young Skywalker, I see you've arrived safely this evening. Is your Master not with you?"

What's with the obsession? "He's here, over at the dining area."

As expected, the Jedi Master turned his head to see for himself. For some reason, Obi-Wan's presence was important to more than just Anakin, and the reason was starting to become more clear.

Just behind Mace Windu stood a rather attractive female. Her dark eyes met his and then fluttered to the floor. It was hard to tell much about the rest of her with her body being covered in fabric from neck to toe, but Anakin had a feeling she may be the explanation for Windu's odd behavior.

"Skywalker, I would like to introduce my niece, Delphi. She's here for the celebration. I would like for you to show her around for a while. I need to speak with Master Yoda."

"I..."

Anakin was not offered a chance to refuse, not that he could have. Before he could think of a valid excuse, Windu was halfway across the room, headed toward Yoda, who was seated amongst a group of Senators and Jedi just to the right of the dance floor.

What was he going to do with this young girl? Drag her all around the Hall while he worked his magic? What if she wanted to dance? That certainly wasn't a part of his plans for the evening. First impressions however, assured him Delphi surely had no intention of dancing. She was too shy to even look at him.

But, you know what they say about first impressions: They shouldn't be trusted.

By the time Anakin had spun round to speak to the young woman, she had removed her oversized outercoat revealing a curvaceous figure concealed by very little fabric. Her smile had turned from timid to provocative as she approached, flinging the outer garment over a passing waiter droid and taking Anakin's arm with confidence.

"So, you are Master Kenobi's apprenctice? Is that right?" she purred, tossing her long dark hair over her honey-colored shoulder, while steering him through the crowd.

"I am," Anakin answered as politely as possible, although alarms were going off in his head.

"Tell me, is he as handsome in person as he is on the Holo? I was hoping to make his acquaintance this evening. Do you think you could help me?"

Oh, one of those. Fifteen, sixteen standard maybe. Anakin had met them before. Young female or male species who were infatuated with the Jedi, and would do anything, and he meant anything to be with one. Surely, Delphi had kept her uncle in the dark concerning her hobby.

"I suppose you could wander over to the buffet and introduce yourself." Seemed the easiest way out of this mess. Anakin was sure Obi-Wan could handle this situation much more diplomatically than he could. His Master surely had more experience in such matters.

"Padawan Skywalker! Don't be so rude! I only want to meet him. I don't want to hurt him, unless he's into that sort of thing."

Oh no. She did not just say that. He had to keep this little wench as far away from his Master as possible, while at the same time, bringing Padme closer, without raising Master Windu's suspicions.

Anakin knew this evening was going to be a challenge, but he had no idea it was going to be as complicated as this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Good evening Senator Amidala."

"Good evening Senator, Your Highness. I hope you are both having a pleasant time?"

"The decorations are lovely, Padme. You've really outdone yourself."

"Thank you, although I'll admit it's making me a little homesick, Breha."

"I can imagine. Corsucant is so different from Naboo."

"Yes it is, but this is my home now."

"And we're so glad you're with us. Your opinions and vote in many issues are vital to the ongoing democratic…"

"Bail, I thought we promised not to talk politics tonight."

"You're right. My apologies, my dear."

"What I was thinking, Padme, is that it's about time you settle down and begin raising a family. As you know, Bail and I are unable to have children, but what is holding you back? You'd make a wonderful mother."

"I thought we discussed no matchmaking, as well."

"I can't help it, darling. Padme is too beautiful to be alone."

"Please, Breha. You're making me blush. I've just been too busy, that's all. And besides, there's no one here who really interests me."

"Is that so? I could've sworn…"

"Now, stop Bail. She's turning even redder."

"Just trying to push things along. Speaking of…here comes the man himself. Good evening, Master Kenobi."

* * *

A Caldobian fireball. That's what she reminds him off. Always spinning out of control, spewing clusters of noxious gas wherever it goes. And hot. Did he mention she was hot?

Never mind that, he has to keep his focus and distract her away from his Master. Maybe she'll dance with him.

"Sure, I'll dance, but only if you promise me to introduce me to your Master afterward."

"After," Anakin lies, especially now that he has seen a miracle occur without his any action on his part. His Master and Padme are actually talking! They're not alone, of course. Senator Organa and his wife are there, but they're looking at one another, and they're speaking.

At least it's a start. There's no way Anakin's going to allow Delphi to interrupt this progress.

The vivacious young woman twirls around him, shaking her rump upon retreat. Before she can make contact with his crotch, Anakin stops her movements with both hands placed upon on her slim waist. He feels more like an observer than a participator in this dance, but Delphi doesn't seem to mind. She spins round to face him and a giggle lights up her face. Whether she's having a good time or laughing at him, Anakin can't be sure.

* * *

"It seems your Padawan is having a good time, Master Kenobi."

All eyes in the group turn toward the dance floor following Bail Organa's observation.

Obi-Wan takes a drink from a passing droid. "Ah yes. He's always the popular one at these sort of events. Never seems to have a trouble making new friends."

It's Breha, the Queen of Alderaan who states the obvious question. "Who's he dancing with?"

"That's Master Windu's niece, recently arrived from Haruun Kal. I believe this is her first Celebration."

"She's certainly….under-dressed for the occasion." The words come out before Padme can stop them, but thankfully as complimentary as possible.

"I don't think it's a matter of lack of modesty, Padme," Breha points out.

"Exactly," Obi-Wan agrees. "Her home planet is very...humid."

* * *

Alarm bells are ringing, warning lights flashing as the music switches to a slow, driving rhythm. Anakin is about to suggest drinks when Delphi presses up against him, her thin, golden arms slung about his neck, a seductive smile revealing straight, white teeth.

She really is an attractive young woman, so Anakin's response is normal. As normal as any other sexually active sixteen-year-old human male's. He can feel the beginnings of an erection and his heart rate has increased. Now what's he supposed to do?

A glance over her shoulder reveals Master Windu in the background finishing up a conversation with Yoda before he heads back across the room to the dining area. He hasn't even glanced their way, and Anakin wonders if the Jedi has any idea what kind of girl his niece actually is.

* * *

"Master Windu. How are you this evening?"

"Senators, Queen Breha, I am well. Thank you. Pardon my intrusion, but I need to speak with Master Kenobi."

"Well then, please excuse us."

"It's nothing that important." Mace stops the group from splitting. "You don't need to leave. I just need to clear something up."

Obi-Wan senses the serious undertone in Master Windu's request, and out of habit, crosses his arms, tucking his hands into the sleeves of his dress tunic. "What is it Mace?"

"I need to ensure your participation in the auction tonight. I'm afraid my niece has developed a fascination for the only Jedi who has defeated a Sith."

"Mace, I don't think I'm.." Obi-Wan stammers.

"Before you say no, perhaps you should take another look at your potential bidder."

A long sideways glance toward the Senator from Alderaan transforms from accusatory to playful. "You're in on this too, Bail?"

"Not me. I don't have any idea what you're talking about."

Mace Windu, as usual, will not take no for an answer. "I'm afraid my niece has a bit of a crush, I'll admit, but I trust you to use your better judgment."

"I don't know Mace..."

Obi-Wan's focus turns to his boots as he obviously struggles to come up with a valid excuse. that is, until the softspoken voice of the Senator from Naboo interrupts his thoughts.

"If you'll allow me. Master Kenobi? I coordinated this auction tonight to raise funds for an extremely worthy cause. You of all people are aware of the need for support to help younglings in the outer systems. I was hoping to raise an amount substantial enough to eliminate at least part of that need."

"In that case, Senator Amidala, you have my full cooperation."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Extortion. Coercion. Intimidation. Whatever you want to call it. How does he always seem to manage to get himself into these kind of situations is beyond Anakin's understanding. He never asks for trouble, but it always seems to find him. Fall right into his lap. Much like the gyrating hips of the girl he's dancing with.

What's he supposed to do? And why did Master Windu leave his niece to Anakin's care in the first place? If the man had any idea what Anakin was thinking about doing to the girl, the young man was sure his balls would end up in a sling, hanging from the tallest tower of the Temple.

* * *

"Thank you for your cooperation, Master Kenobi. I'm afraid Delphi is a little spoiled. My sister has allowed her too much freedom."

"She does seem to be a free spirit," Breha agrees as the group glances out at the dance floor, where they witness the young woman putting on quite a show in front of a red-faced Anakin Skywalker.

"If she has such a crush on Obi-Wan," Bail points out, "I wonder why you would leave her in the care of his student?"

"Good question." Mace frowns upon seeing Anakin's hands squeeze Delphi's twisting hips. "I don't trust him. Teenagers, that is. It's time to put a stop to this."

* * *

Intimidating. That's actually the perfect word. One of these days, perhaps Anakin will have grown enough and learned enough to be worthy of respect from the older Jedi, but right now, Mace Windu's stare causes his spine to tremble. Hard to dance with no backbone.

"Time to go," the young man announces to his partner.

"Now? Just when we're getting warmed up?"

Anakin takes a deep breath and tries his best to ignore the soft breasts pressing against his chest. "Master Windu is motioning for us."

"Damn," Delphi replies with a pout. "My uncle always ruins a good thing. Perhaps we can continue this later. After you introduce me to your Master."

"Perhaps," Anakin agrees, although he has a feeling Master Windu might have something to say about that -- considering the dark steely glare piercing his brain like a red-hot lightsaber.

* * *

"Anakin, it looks like you've been having a good time."

"Mostly, Senator Amidala, although dancing isn't really my favorite activity."

Padme's smile is generous, but Anakin instantly regrets his words. He doesn't want Delphi to think he didn't enjoy himself. If he hurt her feelings, Master Windu would not be pleased. One glance toward the young woman assures him he hasn't. Her focus is intent and centered on a single object: His Master.

"Delphi, allow me to introduce..."

"Master Obi-Wan Kenobi," Delphi interrupts her uncle's introduction, "Padawan to Master Qui-Gon Jinn. The only Jedi Padawan in history to single-handedly defeat a Sith warrior," Delphi finishes, her gaze turning enamored as she takes his Obi-Wan's arm and easily guides him away, with no argument from his Master whatsoever.

"I believe, Senator, it's time to begin the auction, is it not?"

Oh no. Not the auction! Not yet! There hasn't been time....he hasn't had a chance to...

"Yes, I believe it is, Master Jedi."

Padme's smile turns friendly as she follows Mace Windu's lead and steps away from the\ group of friends to head toward the grandstand, where the crowd has already begun assembling for the highlight of the evening: the charity auction.

He's run out of time. He's failed. He failed Padme, his Master, and the Galaxy. Not a first for his Master, but never before has the weight of the entire Galaxy been on his shoulders. If he doesn't fix this, something bad is going to happen! Something very bad! He has to stop Padme from getting on that stage! If he doesn't, it will be too late and all will be lost. Lost. Lost!

"Padawan Skywalker, dear. You look upset. Is everything all right?"

The young man's distraught gaze slowly rotates and is captured by the kind and gentle eyes of Senator Organa's wife. He doesn't know Queen Breha very well, but has heard nothing but kind words about her. She is a generous and compassionate woman. Could she possibly help him? Would she? What choice did he have?"

"No ma'am. Everything is not all right," Anakin begins, finding hope in the concerned glance of not only Breha, but Bail Organa as well. "I need to ask you both a favor."

___________________


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The first couple of auctions were fairly uneventful. One young senator from Taldor earned a couple hundred credits. The next, a buff Coruscant security officer, gained a bit more. But next on the agenda was Obi-Wan, and when the Jedi Master stepped up to the stage, the entire audience seemed to shimmer with excitement, especially the females in attendance.

Anakin relaxed against one of the walls at the back of the Hall, confident his preparations were going to be enough to fix the problem. The Organas were more than willing to help out, and they were wealthy enough to do so. Yes sir. Things were going exactly according to plan. His plan.

Anakin couldn't help but smile when the bid rose quick enough to eliminate the majority of the active participants, leaving just a few contenders, including Breha Organa. Anakin's smile turned to a smirk, bordering on over-confidence as Breha continued to bid, until the auctioneer made a gesture so out of character it was enough to catch his attention.

Mace Windu just winked at someone.

Anakin followed the Jedi Master's line of sight, his self-assurance waning as soon as he found Windu's target: Chancellor Palpatine. And standing next to the Chancellor was Delphi, her smirk as expectant as Anakin's was just a few seconds ago.

Great. Master Windu was collaborating with the Chancellor. The leader of the Republic and possibly the richest man in the Galaxy.

Just great.

Anakin couldn't allow this to happen! He and the Chancellor were close. They were friends, weren't they? The older man had befriended Anakin the first day he stepped foot on on Coruscant.

The problem was Anakin hadn't confided in the man. Surely, he'd take his side and help him out. Was it too late?

The Jedi Padawan discreetly made his way through the crowd, hoping to come up alongside the Chancellor without Delphi noticing him. He avoided the gaze of his own Master on stage. Anakin had never remembered seeing his Obi-Wan more embarrassed. The bid had risen now to well over 20,000 credits, and there was no end in sight. Three competitors remained -- the Queen of Alderaan, the voluptuous Senator from Ylesia, and Delphi.

"Chancellor Palpatine," Anakin whispered, coming up from behind the older man.

"Anakin, my boy. Are you enjoying yourself?"

No worries about Delphi noticing his interruption. The girl was so enamored about the display on the stage, she had eyes for nothing else. Mace Windu had convinced Obi-Wan to remove his cloak.

He was running out of time.

"Chancellor, why are you assisting Master Windu's niece in winning the bid on my Master?"

An honest look of surprise was revealed on the leader's face. "Because Master Windu asked for my assistance."

Simply put.

"Do you have a concern, Anakin?"

"No. It's not that." How was he going to explain this?

"25,000," Delphi announced, raising the bid once more, much to Obi-Wan's mortification.

"I was hoping, actually, that perhaps, uhm..." the young man sputtered.

"Listen, my boy. Master Windu is concerned about his niece's well-being. She is at the most tender age and he worries about these flighty infatuations of hers. He thought it was best if she won this auction so that Master Kenobi can talk some sense into her. He is a most responsible man and will do her no harm."

That was true. He hadn't thought of that. His Master was one of the most humble and generous men Anakin had ever known.

"If the situation were any different," the Chancellor continued quietly, "you know I would not interfere. I do not like being involved in public shenanigans such as this, but it is for a good cause."

"30,000," Delphi bid, raising the Queen of Alderaan's amount by more than 7,000. The Senator from Ylesia had already bowed out.

The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. Isn't that what Anakin had always believed?

Yes it was. Up until now. Who is to say his visions would come true? Master Yoda had always told him the future was constantly shifting. Maybe Anakin could change things without interfering in his Master's private life. Maybe he could just stay away from Padme Amidala. As far away as possible. He could do that. Couldn't he?

"I see," Anakin replied as he made eye contact with Senator Organa across the Hall and shook his head. Bail acknowledged the negative gesture with a lift of brows, indicating he understood, but was confused, and that was that. His wife declined the next bid, and the winner was announced.

Delphi would spend the rest of her evening in the company of Master Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The auction had ended and the party was now in full swing. Dancers crowded the floor, his Master was being wooed and practically suffocated by Windu's niece, and all Anakin wanted to do was hide.

But amongst the political pairings and the serious party-seekers, there was really only place he could go, realizing soon that area too would be overflowing with those wishing to erase this evening's events from their minds - like he so desperately wanted to.

"What would you like to have, sir?" the tinny voice of the serving droid asked as Anakin sat tall upon the stool opposite the temporarily constructed bar.

"Uh..." What was that foaming stuff his Master had got wasted on in Telgoria? On yeah. "One tall Sapphire Fogblaster."

"May I see some identification, sir?"

You've got to be kidding. He was 16! Just two more years and he would reach the age of maturity. He didn't have patience to mess with rules or droids. Not tonight. One flick of the wrist. One misuse of the Force. His Master would never know.

His Master.

One glance revealed Delphi indeed was planning on absorbing every nanosecond of Obi-Wan's time for the rest of the evening.

"I am of legal age," Anakin droned, adding just a trace of influence behind his words.

"You are of legal age, sir. Just a moment and I will have your drink to you," the machine muttered back.

One of those toxic concoctions would put his mind to ease. He sure had messed things up.

What had Master Yoda him once? _The best-laid plans of Jedi and Sith are always...always... _"Blast!" the young man spewed beneath his breath. He couldn't recall, but the harsh reality was already out there on the dance floor. He didn't need Yoda's words of wisdom to define the moment. His Master and Delphi were making quite a scene. Apparently it wouldn't be just Anakin who got to experience those gyrating hips tonight.

He had failed. He had failed his Master...and Padme. But perhaps there was still a chance to benefit from such a disaster. If he could just manage to steer clear of Padme...for the rest of his life, then maybe everything would be fine.

The drink he ordered was delivered and Anakin eyed it suspiciously. Was this the one Obi-Wan preferred? It looked the same. Dark blue, frothy, with a wisp of smoke curling from the narrow rim, but the smell. Ugh. It reminded Anakin of the blast grenades preferred by the B'tah clan on Zeldor. The smell brought back a brief memory of Anakin narrowly escaping one of those nasty explosions on that dreadful planet, and how Obi-Wan had saved his life. Again.

It also refreshed his memory of his most recent failure - and Anakin took up the drink with haste, gulping down the overwhelming liquid and instantly regretting it. It tasted as bad as it smelled, but already he had begun to feel its effects upon his perceptions.

Perhaps one glass would be enough. He wasn't sure he could stand to drink another. He had to just get it down. Quickly. He could do this, unless someone interrupted him, of course.

"Why, Anakin Skywalker, you are too young to be sitting in the dark drinking that foul stuff."

If that was Padme Amidala standing behind him, fate be damned, he was going to shoot himself in the head with the nearest blaster.

But it wasn't.

"Hullo, Mmmm'Lady." Wait, that didn't come out right.

"Breath of Heaven, please," the Queen of Alderaan ordered, which Anakin thought was fitting. The blasted drink even came in a gold-rimmed glass.

"Anakin, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to get drunk. Do you think your Master would approve?"

"I don't..." whoa. He almost said he didn't care. That would get him three weeks straight of level III 'saber drills for sure. "I just..." what? Want to forget? Go away? Disappear? All of the above?

Gratefully, Breha didn't comment on his rather inhibited oratory skills.

"They make a nice-looking couple, don't they?"

Who? Them? Was she serious?

Anakin followed the Queen's line of sight, and indeed she was looking directly at the little vixen and his Master.

"Pffffft," was what came out of Anakin's mouth, accompanied by a long line of spittle, which he discreetly tried to remove from his tunic before Breha noticed.

"You don't think so?" the elegant, dark-haired woman asked with dark twinkling eyes while Anakin took another long gulp. This blue stuff wasn't tasting so bad now. "Well, I don't think they look that bad together," the Queen continued, "and Master Kenobi seems to be having a good time. If only Padme didn't..."

That caught his attention. "Wuh?"

"I don't suppose I should be telling you this, I mean, even though you were so kind to try and match the two of them together this evening. It's a shame, because...oh well. It wasn't meant to be, I suppose."

Wait. What was she talking about?

Anakin managed to push aside the half-empty blue glass, hoping the brew hadn't damaged his hearing. "Did you mention...Pad...Pad...mmm." Damn! "P-a-d-m-e," Anakin drug her name from his thickened tongue with concentrated effort.

"Yes, dear. Didn't you know? I thought the two of you were friends. No matter. You need to know. Padme has been in love with your Master for years."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Must...tell...his Master.

But first, he must be able to cross that overly-crowded dance floor. A feat in itself if he were entirely sober.

Nevertheless, it's something he has to do. If only his Master knew Padme Amidala was in love with him, he was sure it would make a huge difference! Didn't his Master once tell him he considered Padme to be one the bravest and honest women he has ever known? That was a long time ago, but surely his Master's opinion hadn't changed.

And during those rare moments when Obi-Wan lost control of his serenity, when the Senate had made what he considered to be a bad decision - when he called every senator he could name a son-of-a-sith, he never mentioned Senator Amidala's name, not once.

His Master didn't like politicians. Didn't trusted them.

But he trusted Padme. He had said so.

Could he like her as well? Was it possible he loved her?

Anakin had been by the man's side for seven years. He knew Obi-Wan better than anyone, and Anakin realized that if his Master was in love with Padme, he would never admit it. Not without knowing Padme shared his feelings.

Which is why Anakin had to tell him.

If only the floor would stop shifting beneath his feet.

He had a bad feeling about this. Negotiating through this bumping, gyrating mob was like trying to rescue his Master from those clawing, nabbing gundarks. Perhaps if he used his lightsaber, he could get through more easily.

Okay. Bad idea.

But beyond his reach, and out of voice range for sure, Obi-Wan was escorting his voluptuous young companion away from the crowd and out onto the balustrade - the dimly lit, lavishly decorated, romantic balustrade.

Must...hurry.

The young man continued to bump his way through the rhythmically jerking and rotating bodies with an occasional slurred, "Scuse me," and cleared a path just in time to see his Master tenderly cup the young woman's face and lower his mouth to hers. Her dark hair obscured the kiss, but it was obvious to Anakin that his Master was making out with the much-too-young niece of Master Windu.

"Nooooooo!" he exclaimed, only realizing his effort was in vain. The music was far too loud for anyone to hear his agonized plea.

He was going to be sick. And it wasn't due to the alcohol he had consumed.

A glance to his left revealed the Organas clinking their wine glasses together, both wearing these ridiculously besotted grins upon their faces. Did they not realize what was going on? This was a sign! It was the end of the Galaxy! All would be consumed by fire and grief!

Another glance to his right didn't provide much hope either. There was Mace Windu, all serene and serious as usual, nodding his head in full lecture mode, facing a petite young female who bore a striking resemblance to Anakin's earlier dance partner.

What the hell?

A command from Master Windu sent his conversation companion toward Anakin, and once again, the young man's world began to spin.

"Just who I was wanting to see!," Delphi flipped her dark hair over her shoulder, a broad, flirtatious smile lighting her face. "Come on. I need your help."

"Wait, wait a sec..." Anakin stammered, gathering his jumbled thoughts. "Do you have a twin sister?"

"No, silly. You're drunk. Good. That'll make things much more fun. Maybe you can get me a drink as well. Uncle Mace won't let me near the bar."

"Stop...stop talking! You're talking too much." No more. No more drinking, Anakin inwardly declares as he grabs his head to stop it from spinning. "Who...if you're here...then who...who's out there?"

A hand flung toward the open balcony doors reveals nothing but flickering candles and a dark, empty space. Now it's Delphi's turn to look confused.

"Come on, you have to help me."

"I'm not dancing. I can't."

"Not that silly. I want you to introduce me to someone." Delphi's cool hand was on Anakin's overheated skin, rotating him around to where a group of Masters were conferring near the banquet tables.

"See that Jedi over there? The one with the long tentacles."

"Master Fisto?" Anakin supplied.

"Yes. That's the one. Kit Fisto, and he's a Master as well." Delphi cooed followed by a seductive grin. "Introduce me to him."

"Are you serious?" Were they even compatible? Did it matter?

"Absolutely!" Delphi exclaimed, lightly punching Anakin in the arm. "I like his smile and I bet he is amazing in the water."

* * *

"That's the last time, Breha. No more of your matchmaking schemes."

"Oh, Bail, you know it was worth it."

The royal couple from Alderaan touched their wine glasses together before exchanging loving glances and a single kiss.

"How did he take the news?" Breha asked, watching the new lovers stroll arm in arm out through Grand Hall exit.

"Like most men do when they find out a beautiful woman actually loves them. He was in shock. Grateful, but in shock. How did you know?"

"That he is in love with her as well?" Breha answered her husband's question with one of her own, reveling in her moment of glory. "I'm a woman. It was obvious."

"Enough said," Bail replied with a smile, gathering his wife closer for another brief kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 (and final)

One small moment in time can make a galaxy of difference. It can completely change your outlook...your life. Just that one moment. So unexpected, so precious. And one seems so unreal now.

Was it a dream? Did Padme actually tell him that she loved him? That she had loved him all this time?

How was that possible? They had rarely seen one another since Naboo, and the tragedy surrounding their time together then didn't actually lead to anything significant. Not to his knowledge. They had spoken briefly, but that was all. Obi-Wan's grief had consumed him, and his newfound responsibility of training a Padawan had overwhelmed him. There wasn't an opportunity to pursue anything else, to wonder why her eyes seemed to have the ability to gaze into his very soul, how her few chosen words meant more to him than those of Yoda declaring him to be a Knight.

The memory of Naboo seems a haze now. A distant haze from a nearly forgotten past.

But here she is, in the present, holding his hand - her smooth, delicate fingers grasping onto his callused claw.

When had this happened?

He had followed her career, praising her silently, admiring her from afar.

_"Ask her. She's sitting right next to you_," came a voice of reason sounding all too much like Master Qui-Gon.

"How long did you...?" At that precise moment, her thumb slid across his and the sentence came out incomplete. Somehow, though, he knew she would understand.

"During that awful mission to Zeldor."

Ah, he remembered that. It was almost three years ago. He and Anakin had been assigned to try and put an end to a clan war, which had been ravaging the planet for nearly a decade. The mission was a success even though Anakin ended up having to pick up the pieces. Literally. An ancient civilization using ancient weapons. A lightsaber isn't much use against a primitive scatter grenade. Although his Padawan had escaped unscathed, Obi-Wan had taken the blunt of the explosion, shrapnel embedded in every part of his body he had used to protect his student.

"When I came to the Healers' Hall, I was surprised to see you still alive. You were a mess, hanging there in that bacta, but all you cared about was how Anakin was. If he was all right," Padme recalled.

He remembered that. He had thought Padme had been there to check on his Padawan. Not him.

"I realized then that you were the most selfless and caring man I had ever known, and that I loved you."

Obi-Wan had never done well with compliments. His Master had been rather stingy with them, and he supposed he never got to practice the humility of accepting them. He felt his face turn hot and covered up his embarrassment by drawing Padme's hand to his mouth, relishing the quiet gasp she made when he nuzzled her fingers with his lips.

Their transport had stopped and Obi-Wan took the opportunity to hold onto those precious digits, escorting Padme to her door, but that was as far as he would go. Although they had known each other for his entire knighthood, they didn't know each other like this, although this was something he had always wanted.

"Would you like to..."

She was having speech difficulties as well, thought Obi-Wan, or maybe it was because he had stepped up closer and taken her in his arms. He knew what she was going to ask. How could he refuse and make her understand?

"I'm not sure..." he stammered as her hands made their way beneath his cloak. He could feel the warmth of them burn through his undertunic and deep into the skin beneath.

"I want you to."

Dark eyes beseeching, her beautiful mouth open beneath him, her breath coming out in quick, quiet pants.

Oh...blast it all!

"I want you too," Obi-Wan replied, making his meaning clear by drawing Padme closer, until their breaths mingled and their hearts beat together as one.

And so they would for all time.

* * *

"Thanks," Anakin sniffled as he accepted the white handkerchief from the dark-skinned hand which thrust it forth beneath his nose. He hadn't realized he'd been crying. Was this the kind of drunk he was? A slobbering whiner? Oh well, he couldn't help it. Watching his Master and Padme declare their love was more than he could handle. And that kiss. Wow. He had seen kisses before, but never one that like that. One that opened up the heavens where all that was good and light shone down upon them. It was if the Force declared them a couple. They were practically glowing, or maybe it was the smear of the street light in his tears.

"We need to get you back to the Temple," spoke the deep voice belonging to the hand which gave him the cloth.

The sight of Master Windu usually was not one for celebration, but Anakin was far too giddy to care. His smile widened when he turned to face one of the strictest Jedi in the Order. "Isn't it great, Mace? Look at them!"

"Yes, I see them. Come along."

"And to think, it was all me! I'm the one who did this! It's just too wonderful. Everything's okay now. Master Obi-Wan is happy, I'm happy, Padme's happy. Master Windu, are you happy?"

(Anakin mentally adds "babbler" to his drunk personality list.)

"I'll be happy once we get some caff in you. Come on," Windu demands, escorting the young man by his arm. "And by the way, you won't be happy for long."

"Why's that Waster Mindu? I mean...Master Windu?" Anakin is stunned to hear a giggle escape him, but for once, he doesn't care.

"Because, as a Member of the Jedi Council, it is my duty to inform you of the punishment you will receive for intoxication below the legal age limit, and for setting my niece up with that scoundrel, Fisto."

"Kit? You don't like Kit? I do. He's nice."

"Whatever. I expect to see you in training room eleven at 0500 sharp to begin your discipline session. Two weeks' worth of saber drills, level III."

"Yes Master," Anakin sways and is immediately supported by the broad shoulder of his mentor. "I love you, Master Windu," the youth gurgles as the council member shoves him unceremoniously into the transport.

"I love you too, Skywalker. Let's get you home."

-end-

* * *

A/N: LOL That last line is creating all kinds of strange thoughts in my head, but I swear this is it for this story. No sequel! I swear!

Thanks to my reviewers for hanging out with me. I don't know about you, but I had fun!

And as it always happens, when I finish one story, I usually have another brewing in my head. Stay tuned, although I'm not exactly sure what's coming! :)


End file.
